Beautifully Broken
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Soon he would have to face whatever it was he fled from, so very soon. But she would be there for him to help hold him together despite the breaks, to pick up the pieces.


A/N: A new piece from, done for the CxA Forums 100 Challenge, for the theme Bodyguard. :D I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Beautifully Broken**

She watched him through dazzled eyes, her lips slightly parted in awe, having to remind herself to breathe. Every move he made was magic, captivating her senses completely. Smooth flowing motion, effortless strength and grace put forth into a deadly dance that was just as much an art as any of her flower arrangements.

He was everywhere at once it seemed, taking the strain of battle off of his comrades as he flashed by, but most of his attention was focused on her. Whenever she stepped forward to fight, he was always right there to defend her, sword blazing. Always. He worked so quickly that there was hardly anything for her to do but to stand and watch his lean frame spring forward, his eyes twilight blue fire.

The others watched him too, even engaged in their own battles, and she could see the admiration for his skills reflected in their eyes. But they don't see the same things she does. They see only the surface of him, only the masks and facets he presented to the public. But she knew differently. From the moment he tumbled through the roof of her church, the moment his eyes of endless swirling sapphire met hers, she knew that he was much more than what he appeared.

Appearances could be deceiving after all. At first, it would seem that he was a mirror image of her first light taste of love in gestures, walking, even his manner of fighting. The only difference was this man was light where the other was dark, spun golden to coal black. Or so it would seem. Her senses told her that there was much more yet to be discovered about him.

All too quickly she realized it was the other way around. First love was light and carefree, a sweet, fizzy, bubbliness on her tongue that made her head spin pleasantly. Second was darker, bittersweet and strong, a rich, velvety, heady blend that warmed her heart and soul, leaving her craving for more as the taste lingered.

Even as much as he confused and intrigued her, she still understood him, could still relate. She too was a loner by nature, though not many seemed to realize it. Even if she had told them she doubted she would be believed. People were not a permanent part of her life- only her adopted parent, sweet and mothering had been there for her. Others came and went, and so she had learned to take care of herself, to enjoy the long quiet moments alone in her little safe haven. She sensed it was the same with him. He too had that same feeling about his soul, a self reliance that only came through much heartache.

He was fierce, clipped, cool and cold- so very cold. Whatever had happened in his life had taken its due toll and left him a bleak young man with no care for anyone besides himself. But inwardly she could sense what he hid behind his façade. So awkward and simple, so very gentle at heart, he was a fragile pure spirit caught in the claws of a cruel fate almost too much for him. She could feel their jagged serrated points closing in around him, digging and ripping at tender innocence, and he fought back even as he retreated. He was so very strong in body, and yet so weak and frail in mind and soul. A child thrust into an adult's world where he did not belong.

What a series of contradictions he was, this broken boy that she loved fiercely with all the strength of her young shattered heart. Many times she had picked up the fragments of her own self and pieced them back together, binding and sewing them up with sunny optimism and sweet acceptance for the hand that life had dealt her. She could do the same for him, she was certain of it. He protected her from physical harm, her bodyguard, just as he had promised. For him, she would protect his mind and spirit, enfolding him in her gentle embrace to shield him from the harsh bitterness of life. It was the least she could do, though she longed to do even more. But until he let her completely into his heart, she could only reach in through the chinks.

She sensed him tearing apart at the seams, ripping despite her expert care. No sooner had she patched him up did something else catch and rip one of her careful seams and the work would have to be picked up and started all over again with gentle patience and love. It would be so easy for him to fray and unravel, to fall into madness. All it would take was a single hook in the right place to send him out of control into the abyss of his own mind. Even so, he was happy, somehow. Perhaps it was thanks to her. She didn't know. But he was happy, so she was happy too.

He was so easy to love. So hopelessly easy. And he did not even know it. He didn't see how the others looked to him for strength and guidance, did not know about the dark haired martial artist's secret feelings, and she very much doubted that he knew how deeply and utterly in love with him she was despite her best efforts to tell him. He wasn't much one for metaphors, even as plain as hers had been that night on the Gondola. That was just part of his charm, part of who he was. So clueless, so sweetly naïve it made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

And yet. . .

There was something within him that troubled him, something that he perhaps was not even consciously aware of himself. She could sense its presence deep inside his troubled mind, could see it in the momentary confusion that would cloud his bright young eyes whenever he tried to think back on the past. It concerned her deeply, and it hurt her heart to feel the way he blundered through the winding twisted labyrinth of his own mind unaware of the tangled web closing in around even as she tried to explain, to warn him. But it was hard when she wasn't even sure of what was going on herself, lost in her own untapped abilities the same way he stumbled through his mind.

He was very much a lost little boy that she wanted so badly to clutch to her and never let go. Little lost children had to stick together. She would hold his hand through the darkness, if his boyish pride would allow him to discard the illusion of toughness long enough to let her. Even bodyguards needed something to hold on to at times. And she would continue to hold her hand out to him no matter what happened. Her hand had been reaching out to him since their very first encounter when her fingers had been offering him a delicate bloom. All he had to do was reach out. And even if he never did, she was there, just in case.

He teetered on the edge of the abyss, the tendrils of darkness reaching out to him. It brought tears to her eyes, even as she caressed his cheek, her mind gently touching his in a brief farewell. He was shattering- the cracks already spreading in thin zigzagging lines across the glassy illusion he had used to shield himself for so long. Soon he would have to face whatever it was he fled from, so very soon. But she would be there for him to help hold him together despite the breaks, to pick up the pieces.

Only first. . . first there was something else she had to do, something that were he conscious he would try to prevent her from doing. She couldn't allow that. He would only be doing his duty as her protector, but this was something he could not shield her from. For his sake, for all their sakes, it was something that had to be done.

Her cheek brushed against his as she leaned over him, and she closed her jewel bright emerald eyes, feeling his warmth, his gentle breath. Beneath her palm, she could feel the steady rhythm of his heart and her resolve almost wavered.

Wait, dear heart, she whispered unsteadily, fighting back the urge to cry. Wait just a little longer. I'll be back when it's over. I promise.

Unable to push the desire back any longer she let her lips brush his, a brief touch of softness and warmth that left her dizzy and yearning for more. Even unconscious he responded to the gentle caress, returning her light kiss. causing her to give a little sob. She indulged in the sweetness for moments more before pulling back, her fingers trailing through his silken hair and down his soft cheek before moving reluctantly away.

The sooner she left the sooner she could return to him. She did not want him to have to worry long. After all, who would be there to pick up the pieces if she was gone? He needed her, though he might not realize that just yet. When the time came, she had to be standing there beside him, ready to help gather the shards no matter how they might cut the both of them.

He was so beautifully broken, her sweet boyish bodyguard.

But then, so was she.


End file.
